The present invention relates to an opening control apparatus for a sliding door of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent No. 3576483 shows an opening control apparatus for a sliding door of a vehicle. In this control apparatus, when the vehicle is stopped at a slope, a movement sensing section senses a movement of the sliding door stopping at an open position in a slope direction by self weight. Then, the control apparatus controls an electromagnetic clutch to be changed from a disengaged state to an engaged state by energizing the electromagnetic clutch, and simultaneously drives the sliding door in a moving direction at a safety speed by a driving force of a motor so that the sliding door is not moved at a high speed in an opening direction or a closing direction.